Not A Valentine Day
by setsuna sena
Summary: Bukan untuk merayakan valentine aku memberikan bunga itu, melainkan karena bunga itu cocok untukmu.


Bulan Bulan Februari identik dengan segala hal yang bersifat romantis, berbau bunga, dan berwarna pink. Sungguh moment yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh hampir seluruh umat manusia di seluruh dunia dari anak kecil hingga orang tua. Hari yang spesial yang disebut Hari Valentine alias Hari Kasih Sayang. Seperti biasa, Naruto tidak merayakan Valentine. Karena bagi Naruto, kasih saying tidak perlu suatu hari khusus untuk merayakannya. Dia adalah salah satu penganut paham "kasih sayng adalah setiap hari".

Hari ini, Naruto duduk di sebuah bangku kayu di bawah pohon Sakura yang meranggas di musim dingin bulan Februari. Dia menikmati saat-saat udara seperti ini. Dingin dengan pemandangan kehijauan di sela-sela putihnya salju yang terhampar di hampir seluruh tempat di kampus Konoha University, termasuk halamannya yang luar biasa luas itu. Dia duduk sendirian. Tapi dia menikmati kesendirian itu.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang bertaburan warna merah jambu dengan berbagai hal yang romantis dan coklat beraneka warna. Demikian juga yang terjadi di Konoha University. Hari ini merupakan salah satu hari terpopuler di kampus itu. Hampir bisa dikatakan bahwa semua mahasiswa merayakannya, kecuali Naruto tentu saja. Bahkan, saking populernya hari itu, tanpa ada alasan yang jelas, setiap penghuni kampus selain para mahasiswa pun merayakannya dengan mengadakan libur kuliah. Gila, pikir Naruto, bukankah kuliah itu penting? Batinnya. Namun, itulah yang terjadi. Maka, hari itu kampus libur, namun Naruto tetap di sana. Tidak lucu kalau seorang mahasiswa libur bukan pada hari libur nasional, begitu menurut pikiran Naruto. Karena itulah, Naruto tetap di sana. Siapa tahu ada kejadian yang menarik. Dan tentu saja kejadian menarik pasti akan datang kali ini. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Hampir seperti rutinitas tak terjadwal.

Naruto masih duduk dengan tenang di bangku kayu yang masih terasa dingin meskipun telah didudukinya lumayan lama. Dia mengedarkan pandangan kekampusnya tercinta itu. Beberapa penghuni kampus tertangkap mata Naruto sedang beromantis ria di hari itu. Naruto melihatnya dengan geli. Bermacam-macam cara mereka lakukan agar sang pujaan mau menerima tanda kasih sayang mereka. Tapi, tidak semuanya lulus. Penolakan pun telah terjadi. Hasilnya, mereka dengan wajah super sedih berlalu dari sana. Naruto menyunggingkan senyum manisnya kepada mereka, meskipun mereka tidak tahu. Menertawai mereka dengan perasaan bersalah karena bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan orang lain, adalah hal yang dilakukan Naruto saat itu. Dan dia mengakuinya.

"Seru juga melihat yang begini," komentarnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral dari kantong ranselnya dan meminumnya seteguk. Sekedar melepaskan dahaga karena telah menertawai orang.

"Tertawa itu ternyata melelahkan," kata Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto sudah puas memanjakan diri dengan tertawa. Itu adalah salah satu kejadian menarik, batinnya. Selanjutnya, pasti ada yang lebih menarik lagi. Sebuah adegan yang menurut Naruto sama sekali tidak romantis namun selalu terjadi sejak dahulu kala.

Naruto melayangkan pandangannya ke arah gedung universitas berbentuk kastil besar dan panjang itu. Matanya memicing demi melihat hal yang akan keluar dari sana. Akhirnya, pertunjukkan utrama yang ditunggu-tunggu (walaupun sebenarnya tidak ditunggu oleh Naruto, hanya rutinitas yang tidak menarik namun terlalu sia-sia untuk tidak dilihat) terjadi juga.

Pintu gerbang kastil tua itu menjeblak terbuka. Dari sana, muncullah seseorang yang sepertinya dikejar-kejar oleh amat banyak orang. Terlihat, orang itu tidak berlari, namun hanya berja;an cepat saja keluar dari pintu itu. Mirip seorang artis terkenal yang dikejar-kejar fans nya. Sayangnya, dia bukan artis, melainkan orang yang lebih terkenal dari seorang artis, menurut Naruto. Betapa tidak? Tiap valentine, sejak dia masih di SMP, orang itu selalu saja dikejar-kejar para fans nya. Perempuan ataupun laki-laki. Dan sekarang, kejadian itu terjadi lagi.

**SetsunaSena**

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut sehitam gelapnya malam dan bertubuh tegap dikejar-kejar para penghuni kampus. Wajah pemuda itu tidak menampakkan rasa senang sama sekali. Bahkan sebaliknya, wajahnya terlihat super kesal dan penuh amarah.

Gerombolan itu sepertinya tidak mempedulikan bagaimana ekspresi wajah yang dikejar. Mereka terus mengejar sang pujaan dengan suara-suara yang sungguh berisik sekali. Sangat mengganggu. Tapi mereka tidak peduli. Toh tidak ada yang menghentikan mereka. Bahkan mereka tidak peduli meskipun yang dikejar merasa gendang telinganya akan meledak kalau saja tidak memakai headset micro ditelinganya. Begitu pula Naruto. Telinganya sudah panas mendengar suara yang super duper berisik itu. Dia menutupi telinganya dengan tangannya dan bahkan memakai tudung kepalanya yang cukup tebal sebagai peredam. Benar-benar suara setan, batin Naruto kesal.

Pemuda itu meskipun terlihata amat sangat kesal dan marah, tapi dia tidak berusaha menghentikan pengejarnya. Dia terus berjalan hingga tiba di bawah sebuah pohon oak yang besar dan rindang. Pemuda itu berhenti di sana. Berdiri di bawah naungan dedaunan pohon oak yang rindang itu. Dia membelakangi batang utamanya. Dan dia berdiri menghadap ke arah gerombolan. Gerombolan pengejarnya mereda sebentar, tapi kemudian mereka berteriak-teriak lagi.

Sebenarnya hanya satu alasan mereka semua melakukan semua itu, yaitu mengejar Uchiha Sasuke untuk memintanya, lebih tepatnya sedikit memaksa, untuk menerima pemberian tanda kasih sayang di Hari Valentine ini. Memang tujuan yang sederhana, namun dengan cara yang luar biasa mengesalkan bagi seorang Sasuke. Dan juga Naruto. Berlebihan yang sia-sia, begitu istilah yang dberikan oleh Naruto.

Teriakan-teriakan itu mengalahkan semua suara yang berada dalam radius beberapa kilometer jauhya. Kalau saja tembok di sekeliling universitas ternama ini tidak tebal, maka akan mengganggu ketertiban tetangga. Hal yang sangat tidak dianjurkan dalam lingkungan akademis. Contoh yang buruk sekali, begitu kata sang rektor. Sehingga, segala macam keberisikan hanya bisa terdengar di sekitar kampus saja. Tentu saja, hal ini sangat mengganggu, terutama bagi Sasuke dan Naruto saat itu. Namun, rutinitas yang aneh ini memang tiap tahun terjadi.

Seharusnya, keberisikan itu tidak saja mengganggu Sasuke dan naruto saja. Akan tetapi, hari itu adalah semacam hari libur lokal bagi kampus dan para anggota "gerombolan teriak" itu (istilah Naruto) adalah 90% dari jumlah penghuni kampus yang sudah termasuk staf pengajar, karyawan, para tamu (kalau ada), dan tentu saja mahasiswa. What a magnificent number! Hebat sekali, bukan? Jadi, tentu saja bisa dikatakan bahwa hari itu yang merasa tergaggu hanyalah Sasuke dan Naruto.

Back to story . . .

Pemuda tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di bawah pohon oak yang rindang itu. Dia berdiri di depan para pengejarnya yang masih berteriak-teriak memintanya untuk menerima tanda kasih sayang itu. Bermacam-macam perkataan mereka lontarkan demi sang pujaan. Tapi, semua itu sia-sia belaka. Sasuke tidak bergeming. Malah sepertinya dia bertambah kesal dan marah. Namun, para pengejarnya justru sebaliknya. Mereka semakin bersemangat mirip para pedagang di pasar yang mencoba menawarkan dagangannya agar dibeli oleh sang pangeran.

Dan begitulah. Selama beberapa menit. Adu bicara terjadi antara para pengejar untuk merebut hati sang pujaan yang jelas-jelas merasa luar biasa kesal itu.

Di seberang taman di bawah pohon Sakura, Naruto yang melihat pertunjukkan merasa bukan main kesalnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa begitu. Yang jelas, wajah Naruto saat itu benar-benar menekuk. Tangannya terlipat.

"Huh, bikin kesal saja," sungut Naruto. Dia menatap tajam pada gerombolan yang diketuai sang pangeran es itu. Masih sama. Sasuke masih terlihat amat sangat kesal namun dia diam saja.

Beberapa menit berlalu pemandangan itu terjadi. Hingga akhirnya, Sasuke buka suara.

"SEMUA DIAM!" serunya dengan lantang.

Gerombolan itu tersentak. Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Hampir saja dia terlonjak dari tempat duduknya.

Gerombolan itu diam. Tidak diam sepenuhnya. Ada yang berbisik-bisik tentu saja. Naruto merubah posisi duduknya dengan agak condong untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Naruto penasaran.

"Aku tidak akan banyak bicara! Serahkan semua barang bawaan kalian ke kantor senat di lantai lima! Aku akan menerimanya di sana!," kata Sasuke dengan keras.

Gerombolan itu saling pandang dan berbisik-bisik.

"Tunggu apa lagi?! Sekarang bubar!" seru Sasuke dengan nada sangat kesal. Dan dengan segera, gerombolan itu berlarian bagai dikejar anjing menuju ke kantor senat di lantai empat.

Sepi. Begitulah keadaannya setelah adegan kejar-kejaran yang berakhir dengan bubarnya para pengejar itu.

Sasuke masih berada di sana. Di bawah pohon oak yang sedang meranggas daunnya itu. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sana. Menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dua kali. Berusaha menenteramkan dirinya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

Dari bangku kayunya, Naruto mengamati Sasuke. Naruto sudah berpose kesal lagi. Dia hanya duduk mengamati Uchiha Sasuke yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya duduk. Di sana, di bawah pohon oak itu, Sasuke masih memejamkan mata sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon. Hal ini membuat Naruto merasa leluasa untuk mengamatinya tanpa diketahui oleh sang empunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke membuka matanya dan dengan segera dia melayangkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Naruto tentu saja menjadi salah tingkah. Mirip seorang pencopet yang ketauan mencopet dompet. Naruto segera saja memalingkan wajahnya dan buru-buru bangkit berdiri. Dia cepat-cepat membungkuk hormat kepada Sasuke dan kemudian berlari dan menghilang ke arah belakang kastil tua itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang telah menatap Naruto semenjak dia membuka matanya, tidak sedetik pun kehilangan pandangannya kepada Naruto hingga dia menghilang di balik kastil tua itu.

"Hmm . . . " Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya setelah Naruto menghilang dari pandangan. Wajah Sasuke datar non ekspresi. Namun, sedetik kemudian seulas senyum tersungging di sana. Hanya sebentar. Antara nol koma berapa detik saja senyuman itu ada. Sayangnya, tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Kalau ada, pasti para fans nya akan bahagia dunia akhirat. Tapi sekali lagi, tidak ada melihatnya.

**SetsunaSena**

Naruto terengah-engah setelah berlari dari halaman kampus yang super luas itu. Dia meletakkan ranselnya ke tanah dan dia mengatur napas sambil berdiri. Setelah merasa lega, Naruto mengambil handphone dari saku jeans nya. Mencari-cari nomor sebentar dan menelepon seseorang.

"Halo, Kiba?"

" . . . "

"Sudah. Baru saja."

" . . . "

"Aku jadi mengambil satu ya."

" . . . "

"Ah, ya. Aku lupa. Hihihi."

" . . . "

"Iya. Aku bawa."

" . . . "

"Oke. Makasih ya. Nikmati liburanmu."

Naruto menutup teleponnya. Setelah mengembalikan handphonenya ke dalam saku, Naruto berjalan menuju ke sebuah bangunan rumah kaca yang berada di belakang gedung utama. Btw, rumah kaca di Kohoha University dibagi menjadi empat, yaitu milik Fakultas Pertanian, Fakultas Peternakan, Fakultas Kedokteran, dan Klub Pertamanan dan Perkebunan. Tempatnya pun berbeda-beda. Di rumah kaca di belakang gedung utama ini adalah rumah kaca milik Klub Pertamana dan Perkebunan.

Setibanya di depan pintu, Naruto mengambil kunci dari kantong jaketnya. Dia memasukkan kunci dan membuka pintu rumah kaca itu. Sebenarnya, Naruto bukan anggota klub pertamanan dan perkebunan, namun berhubung dia kenal dengan ketua dan wakilnya, yang sekaligus menjadi sahabat baiknya, jadi, dengan mudah dia meminjam kunci dan keluar masuk rumah kaca itu.

Naruto tiba di dalam rumah kaca itu. Diletakkannya ranselnya di atas sebuah meja ubin. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri sekarang sedang duduk di atas bangku kayu bundar. Naruto melayangkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempat itu. Berbagai tanaman berada di sana. Ada yang diketahui dan banyak yang sama sekali tidak diketahuinya.

"Heran. Kayaknya sama tapi ternyata family nya berbeda. Otak mereka penuh dengan tanaman kali ya," komentar Naruto melihat sambil melihat berbagai tanaman yang ada di sana.

Naruto kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke depan sebuah ruangan yang berpintu ganda. Naruto membukanya dan masuk ke dalam. Ruangan itu adalah ruang penyemaian bibit. Semua tanaman yang masih berupa bibit dan benih berada di sana untuk disemai. Naruto mengelilingi ruangan itu sebentar dan kemudian keluar dari sana. Naruto kemudian menuju ke bagian tanaman berbunga di bagian belakang rumah kaca itu. Di sana, Naruto melihat-lihat tanaman-tanaman berbunga itu dengan takjub. Naruto suka bunga. Ya, dia suka bunga. Tapi hanya satu jenis bunga yang paling disukainya.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat tanaman-tanaman berbunga, Naruto kemudian mengambil satu buah pot yang berisi satu bunga. Dia tersenyum lima senang sekali setelah mengambilnya. Setelah memasukkan pot bunga itu dengan hari-hati ke dalam sebuah tempat dari kertas yang tebal, Naruto mengambil ranselnya dan keluar dari rumah kaca itu. Setelah menguncinya, Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju ke dalam gedung utama melalui jalan belakang.

Naruto memasuki gedung utama itu dengan hati-hati karena bawaannya. Di dalam gedung cukup sepi karena hari libur (Naruto mendecak kesal karena kenyataan ini). Naruto berjalan menuju ke depan sebuah lift. Pintu lift membuka dan dia masuk kedalamnya. Naruto memencet tombol lantai lima dan lift pun naik.

Lift berhenti dan pintu membuka. Naruto keluar dari lift. Lantai itu sepi. Libur pasti sepi, decak kesal Naruto dalam hati. Dia berjalan menuju ke sebuah ruangan dan memasukinya. Ruangan itu merupakan ruang istirahat para penghuni kampus. Semacam kafetaria namun tidak ada yang jualan di sana. Hanya ada empat mesin penjual otomatis di setiap pojok ruangan. Ruangan itu sering dipergunakan oleh para mahasiswa tingkat atas untuk berdiskusi. Tidak boleh ada yang ramai bila masuk ruangan itu. Naruto duduk di salah satu bangku panjang di dekat jendela. Saat itu, ruangan itu sepi. Hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang keluar masuk dari sana. Dan yang membuat mereka keluar masuk terutama karena kencan di Hari Valentine. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Masih kesal dengan perlakuan hari libur itu. Dia mengamati pemandangan di luar jendela. Putih mendominasi setiap pandangan. Sungguh eksotis sekali pemandangannya, menurut Naruto.

Naruto melihat jam di dinding. Pukul empat sore. Kampus sudah akan sangat sepi di hari-hari biasa. Hari ini juga demikian, bedanya, kampus sudah sepi sejak pagi tadi. Naruto mengedarkan pandangan ke dalam ruangan itu. Tidak ada siapa pun. Hanya ada dirinya sendiri. Akan tetapi, Naruto tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia masih duduk di sana dan sekarang dia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan memainkannya.

Waktu berlalu dan hari sudah gelap. Naruto masih berada di ruang istirahat. Dia melihat jam dinding lagi. Pukul 7.30 malam. Ruang istirahat sudah mulai gelap karena lampu tidak dihidupkan dan hanya cahaya dari luar jendela saja yang ada. Dia memasukkan handphone nya dan bangkit dari duduknya. Setelah mencangklong tas ranselnya, dia keluar dari sana sambil membawa bungkusan kertas berisi pot. Naruto berhenti sebentar di luar ruang istirahat. Mengedarkan pandangan. Sepi dan gelap.

Naruto berjalan dalam keremangan cahaya menuju ke depan sebuah pintu besar dari kayu jati. Sekali lagi, dia mengedarkan pandangan. Tidak ada siapa pun. Naruto meletakkan bawaannya di atas lantai dengan hati-hati dan kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari ranselnya. Sepasang sarung tangan yang kemudian dipakainya. Dia lalu mengambil sebuah kunci dari dalam saku kiri celana jeansnya. Naruto dengan perlahan memasukkan kunci itu ke dalam lubangnya. Setelah memutar dua kali, terdengar bunyi klik pelan dan pintu siap untuk dibuka. Setelah mengambil bawaannya, Naruto membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Naruto menutup pintu dengan perlahan, kemudian dia berbalik menghadapi ruangan itu. Gelap dan hanya ada sedikit cahaya saja dari lampu neon di luar gedung. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam ruangan itu. Naruto takjub dengan ruangan itu. Besar dan luas. Naruto meletakkan bawaannya dan kemudian dia berjalan-jalan mengitari ruangan itu. Mirip sebuah kantor direktur yang besar. Setiap meja adalah sebuah meja kayu jati yang kokoh dan mengkilat. Kursi-kursinya merupakan kursi-kursi putar empuk yang nyaman (Naruto menduduki salah satunya sebentar dan memang nyaman sekali). Sedangkan meja dan kursi untuk tamu yang berada di depan pintu, merupakan satu paket tempat duduk ukir yang indah dan terlihat nyaman. Di salah satu pojok ruangan terdapat beberapa permainan. Meja bilyar, papan dart, fussball, pinball, dan lain-lain. Mirip time zone, batin Naruto. Di dekat permainan-permainan itu, terdapat dapur yang bersih dan lengkap (lengkap untuk ukuran kantor). Mesin kopi, kompor gas, microwave, dan lain-lainnya berada di sana. Peralatan makan, gelas, dan panci semuanya bersih dan tersusun rapi. Indah sekali, batin Naruto takjub. Bau ruangan itu pun harum.

"Pantas saja mereka betah di sini. Hebat sekali ruangan ini," komentar Naruto pelan dengan nada iri.

Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju ke sebuah meja di dekat jendela yang tertutup setelah mengambil bawaannya. Naruto dengan perlahan meletakkan bawaannya di atas meja kayu itu. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan pot dari dalam kantong kertas itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja dengan perlahan. Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang dilipat rapi dari dalam ranselnya dan meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di bawah pot. Naruto memundurkan badannya sedikit untk melihat letak pot itu.

"Bagus begitu," katanya puas.

Setelah puas dengan hasil kerjanya, Naruto kemudian menuju ke pintu. Berhenti sebentar dan menempelkan telinganya di pintu. Berdebar jantungnya dengan kegiatannya ini. dia takut keluar. Bisa dianggap pencuri kalau ketahuan. Setelah yakin bahwa tidak ada seorang pun di luar sana, Naruto membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan segera menguncinya sesampainya di luar. Naruto membereskan sisa-sisa pekerjaannya dengan cepat.

Dengan melangkah perlahan, Naruto menuju ke depan lift. Tepat sebelum dia memencet tombol lift, lift itu membuka dan menampakkan sesosok cleaning service yang berwajah sangar. Naruto terkejut. Hampir saja dia meloncat dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Masih di sini?" tanya si cleaning service kepada Naruto setelah dia keluar dari lift.

Naruto mengangguk, "Iya. Tadi ketiduran di ruang itu," Naruto menunjuk ke ruang istirahat.

"Oh. Sebaiknya cepat pulang. Tidak baik malam-malam begini masih berada di sini kalau tidak ada urusan," nasehat si cleaning service.

"Iya. Terima kasih, pak. Saya permisi," Naruto menganggukkan kepala kepada si cleaning service yang balas mengangguk kemudian masuk ke dalam lift.

Naruto menarik napas lega. Dia segera memasuki lift, memencet tombolnya, dan turun. Sesampainya di bawah, Naruto cepat-cepat keluar dari lift. Suasana sudah sepi dan sepertinya hanya dia sekarang yang berada di halaman kampus tua itu. Naruto melewati halaman kampus dengan langkah cepat. Membuka pintu gerbang dan tiba di luar gedung.

Naruto sekarang berdiri di depan gerbang besar gedung tua itu. Dia membalikkan badannya dan mengamat-amati bangunan tua yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kalau dilihat dari sini malam-malam begini ternyata ngeri juga," Naruto bergidik ngeri. Mirip gedung tua di film-film horror yang pernah dilihatnya.

Naruto membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju ke apartemennya. Dia lelah. Lelah karena debaran jantungnya yang berasa seakan-akan dia mirip pencuri malam ini.

**SetsunaSena**

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung kampusnya dengan langkah tegap namun santai. Kampus masih sepi pagi-pagi begini. Maklum saja, pukul 6.00 pagi Uchiha muda itu telah sampai dikampusnya. Tidak ditemuinya satu mahasiswa pun. Hanya beberapa karyawan kampus dan cleaning service yang tampak.

Para pegawai di kampus itu tidak merasa heran akan kedatangan si pangeran es yang selalu sepagi ini. Mereka sudah terbiasa. Sebagai ketua senat dan sebagai mahasiswa terpintar se-Konoha membuatnya menjadi super sibuk. Seluruh kegiatan di kampus itu hampir semuanya diketahui oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Karena itulah, seperti biasa di pagi ini, Uchiha Sasuke datang pagi-pagi sekali. Mengurus tetek bengek tentang kerusuhan Hari Valentine kemarin.

Sesampainya di ruang di depan ruang senat, Sasuke segera mengambil kunci dan membukanya. Sasuke masuk kedalamnya. Setelah membuka tirai jendela, dia pun duduk dengan nyaman di kursinya. Segera saja matanya menatap sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak berada atas mejanya. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Mengamat-amati benda itu seakan-akan benda itu adalah sebuah bom yang akan meledak. Tapi Sasuke yakin itu bukan bom. Dia mengambil secarik kertas yang terlipat rapi di bawah benda itu kemudian membacanya. Masih dengan alis berkerut, dia membacanya dengan teliti. Setelah selesai, dimasukkannya kertas itu ke dalam saku celananya. Seulas senyum terpampang dibibirnya sebentar.

Sasuke duduk lagi di kursinya dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya. Matanya lurus menatap benda didepannya itu. Tampak serius sekali.

Terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka dari luar.

"Selamat pagi, chief," Sai masuk dengan langkah malas dan wajah pucat seperti biasanya.

"Pagi," jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kawashima Sai menuju ke mejanya di pojokan dan meletakkan tas ranselnya dengan agak membungkuk di kursinya. Dia berdiri tiba-tiba saat selesai meletakkan ranselnya dan berbalik menatap ke arah meja Sasuke.

"Chief, apa itu?" tanya Sai sambil menunjuk ke arah meja Sasuke.

"Pot dengan tanaman bunga diatasnya," jawab Sasuke masih tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hah?" Sai terkejut. Dia heran kenapa Sasuke memandangi pot itu. Tidak ada yang istimewa dengan pot itu. Bunganya tidak cantik. Tidak berbau harum lagi. Malah tanpa bau. Bentuk bunganya pun sederhana.

Sai tidak berkomentar lagi. Dia tahu, kalau Sasuke sudah bertampang seperti itu, berarti ada sesuatu yang menarik meskipun Sai tidak mengerti kenapa bunga aneh itu menjadi menarik. Bunga itu biasa. Sangat jarang orang menyukainya. Hanya diamnfaatkan bijinya saja. Mana ada bunga seperti itu menjadi pajangan. Sai merasa kesal sendiri. Dan dia pun duduk di kursinya sambil menggambar.

"Aneh sih aneh. Tapi tidak begitu-begitu juga kali," dengus Sai.

Suasana menjadi hening beberapa saat.

Bunyi pintu dibuka dari luar dan suara bebeberapa orang yang berbicara semakin dekat masuk ke ruang senat.

"Selamat pagi," sapa beberapa orang yang masuk ke dalam ruang senat.

"Selamat pagi," balas Sai dan Sasuke. Yang disebut terakhir ini masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari objek pandangan utamanya.

Beberapa orang yang tadi masuk dalam keadaan berbicara satu sama lain, sekarang mereka diam dan mengarahkan pandangan ke meja Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Apa itu?" tanya seorang berambut panjang dengan nada heran bukan main.

"Pot," jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Iya, aku tahu kalau itu pot. Tapi kenapa ada di mejamu?" tanya pemuda berambut panjang itu lagi.

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke.

"Aneh. Memangnya kau beli ya?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah bata.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke

"Siapa yang meletakkannya, Sasuke?" tanya seorang berakuncir seperti nanas.

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke.

"Eh, Shika, memangnya ada yang meletakkannya di sana?" tanya Sai mendekat ke arah pemuda berkuncir nanas itu.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya pot itu bisa jalan sendiri ke atas meja?" jawab Nara Shikamaru setengah serius setengah bercanda.

"Maksudku bukan begitu, dasar nanas," gerutu Sai.

"Mendokusei," desis Shikamaru sambil ngeloyor pergi menuju ke mejanya.

"Kalau ada meletakkannya di atas meja Sasuke. Siapa pelakunya? Yang pasti bukan salah satu anggota senat pastinya," ujar pemuda berambut merah, Sabaku no Gaara.

"Tentu saja bukan kita, sayang. Tapi, kalau memang ada yang meletakkannya di sana, bagaimana bisa?" kata pemuda berambut panjang, Hyuuga Neji kepada kekasihnya.

"Secret admirer Uchiha Sasuke," kata Nara Shikamaru santai.

"Hah?" Neji, Gaara, dan Sai ber-Hah ria bersama. Mereka bertiga diam. Berpikir. Memang benar bahwa si pangeran es pujaan para wanita maupun pria adalah keluarga Uchiha, dan salah dari mereka sekarang berada di sini. Jadi tidak aneh kalau ada satu, dua, atau lebih orang yang menjadi secret admirer nya dan berani melakukan hal-hal yang di luar nalar.

Tapi ini, bukan lagi di luar nalar melainkan aneh seaneh-anehnya. Oke, kalau secret admirer nya memberikan sekotak coklat, selendang, syal, atau apa pun yang bisa dipakai hasil rajutan sendiri, atau tiket nonton bioskop misalnya, pasti tidak akan aneh. Tapi ini, sebuah pot dengan tanaman salah satu bunga yang paling tidak menarik di dunia (menurut ketiganya). Bayangkan saja, pot dengan tanaman bunga matahari yang berwarna kuning seperti telur mata sapi. Bahkan kalau pun ada adegan romantis-romantisan, bunga matahari tidak akan menjadi pilihan. Memang sih, ladang bunga matahari pernah menjadi objek lukisan Van Gogh yang terkenal itu. Tapi ini bukan lukisan pelukis terkenal. Ini adalah sebuah pemberian kepada orang tercinta. Adegan romatis menggunakan bunga mawar atau lily, bukan bunga matahari di dalam sebuah pot! Sungguh aneh.

"Tapi, tunggu sebentar. Kalau ada orang yang meletakkannya di sini, bagaimana bisa dia masuk ke dalam ruangan ini?" tanya Sai memecah kesunyian.

Hening.

"Siapa pemilik kunci ruang senat selain kita?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Selain kita, tentu saja kepala sekolah, penjaga sekolah, dan pembina kita," jawab Gaara sambil menghitung dengan jarinya.

"Hmmm . . . kalau kita tidak mungkin, berarti salah dari mereka," kata Shikamaru menyimpulkan.

"Tapi siapa?" Neji bertanya sambil berpikir.

Semuanya ikut berpikir, termasuk Shikamaru juga. Lain mereka berempat, lain Sasuke. Sedari tadi dia hanya menatap bunga matahari di dalam pot di atas mejanya. Tapi sekarang dia sudah selesai menatapnya. Dia kemudian bangkit berdiri dari kursinya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Neji melihat Sasuke menuju ke pintu.

"Keluar," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan pemberian-pemberian para fansmu di lemari itu?" tanya Sai buru-buru sambil menunjuk ke lemari di samping pintu.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan. "Kalian urus saja. Kalau ada yang mau kalian bawa, bawa saja. Aku tidak butuh," kata Sasuke tenang.

"Tapi itu kan . . . " protes Sai. Namun sebelum dia selesai memprotes, Sasuke sudah keburu keluar sambil melambaikan tangan di belakang kepalanya.

"Kita yang mengurusnya sekarang?" tanya Sai.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Dia selalu begitu. Seenaknya sendiri," komentar Gaara.

"Ya sudahlah. Ayo kita operasi barang-barang itu. Anggota yang lain paling sebentar lagi datang. Mereka bisa membantu," ajak Sai.

"Oke. Neji! Shika! Bantu kita!" perintah Gaara yang segera diikuti Neji dan Gaara.

**SetsunaSena**

Naruto datang ke kampus pukul 7 tepat. Hari itu hari Jumat. Kampus tidak akan seramai biasanya pada hari Jumat. Tapi ini adalah sehari setelah Hari Valentine yang menyebalkan itu (menurut Naruto), jadi Naruto tidak berharap bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari Jumat yang sedikit lebih tenang.

Naruto berjalan santai menikmati suasana kampus di hari ke-15 di musim dingin ini. Dia sebenarya ada kuliah jam pertama dan kedua saja, tapi berhubung tadi dia ditelepon oleh temannya dan diberitahu kalau kuliah hari ini ditiadakan karena kedua dosennya sedang ada keperluan keluarga. Seharusnya, Naruto menerima berita ini dengan gembira. Bukankah libur adalah semua orang yang sedang bekerja maupun yang sedang bertugas belajar. Tapi Naruto tidak. Dia kecewa karena dia menjadi tidak mendapat ilmu hari ini. Dia tidak pandai, karena itulah dia merasa agak kecewa karena kurangnya bekal hari ini. Tapi yah, mau bagaimana lagi, memang itulah yang terjadi.

Naruto berjalan menuju ke belakang gedung kampusnya. Menuju ke rumah kaca milik Klub Pertamanan dan Perkebunan.

"Ohayou!" seru Naruto sembari masuk ke dalam ruangan klub yang tidak dikunci.

"Ohayou, Naru," balas kedua sahabatnya dari dalam bersamaan, Inuzuka Kiba dan Aburame Shino.

"Ini kuncinya kukembalikan. Terima kasih," kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan kunci klub kepada Kiba.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar, "Sudah."

"Lalu?" tanya Shino.

"Apanya?" Naruto balik bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Kelanjutannya lah," jawab Kiba geli.

"Oh itu. Entahlah," Naruto mengangkat bahu, "Lihat saja lah nanti," Naruto mengedikkan matanya.

"Tidak ada kuliah hari ini?" tanya Shino.

Naruto menggeleng, "Libur. Ada urusan keluarga," jawabnya.

"Lalu, kau mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Kiba.

"Jalan-jalan keliling kampus. Mungkin ada yang menarik," jawab Naruto riang.

"Oh, begitu," ujar Kiba maklum.

"Jadi, aku pergi dulu. Bye, Kiba, Shino. Terima kasih lagi," kata Naruto sambil berjalan keluar dan melambaikan tangan.

"Bye juga, Naru. Have a nice day!", seru Shino dan Kiba sambil membalas lambaian tangan Naruto.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi nanti?" tanya Kiba kepada Shino.

Shino mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Seperti kata Naruto, kita lihat saja."

"Aku agak khawatir padanya," kata Kiba cemas.

"Aku juga. Tapi kita harus yakin kalau dia akan baik-baik saja," ujar Shino menenangkan.

"Ya . . . " kata Kiba masih menenangkan diri.

"Sebaiknya kita segera bekerja. Anak-anak yang lain sebentar lagi datang," ajak Shino sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Ah, iya. Sudah jam segini," Kiba melihat jam di dinding diatasnya.

Mereka pun segera sibuk di rumah kaca itu.

**SetsunaSena**

Naruto keluar dari rumah kaca dan berjalan mengelilingi gedung kampus tuanya itu. Bertemu dengan beberapa temannya dan menyapa atupun mengobrol sebentar dengan mereka. Tertawa riang bersama mereka. Mengomentari bagaimana baiknya menghabiskan akhir pekan ini setelah tahu bahwa kuliah libur hari itu. Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain yang beda jurusan maupun fakultas, meratapi nasib karena harus kuliah sampai siang. Semua itu menjadi warna yang menyegarkan bagi Naruto. Setiap hari bertemu dengan mereka walaupun banyak di antara mereka yang masih bervalentine ria. Tapi toh mereka tetap temannya juga. Bercanda tanpa ada alasan untuk membenci hanya karena mereka merayakan valentine. Pendapat orang boleh berbeda, tapi teman tetap teman, selalu menyenagkan dan penuh harapan bertemu dengan mereka, begitulah pikiran Naruto.

Naruto berpamitan kepada mereka dan melanjutkan acara jalan-jalannya. Dia berjalan terus menyusuri bagian belakang kampus yang sangat jarang dikunjungi para mahasiswa. Hanya waktu-waktu tertentu saja bagian itu menjadi amat sangat menarik, yaitu saat para mahasiswa sedang melaksanakan ujian masuk para mahasiswa baru. Maklum saja, bagian ini merupakan daerah yang gersang. Ditumbuhi berbagai macam pohon yang rindang. Tidak terlalu terawat. Hanya sebulan sekali dibersihkan oleh para tukang kebun kampus. Jadi, tentu saja sangat cocok sekali sebagai tempat untuk "menguji nyali" para mahasiswa baru. Resiko tentu saja ada, namun itu bagian dari pengalaman, yang penting jangan keblabasan.

Back to story . . .

Naruto sendirian berada di bagian terjauh kampus. Gedung tua kampus utama hanya terlihat beberapa meter saja dari atasnya. Lain itu, pandangan dihalangi oleh pepohonan tinggi yang tertutup salju tebal. Naruto menarik resleting jaketnya hingga ke batas dagu. Dia berjalan sambil bersedekap.

Naruto berhenti berjalan dan dia bersandar di sebuah pohon willow yang tinggi dan besar. Menatap dari kejauhan gedung tua kampusnya. Serasa angin dingin mengaliri kulitnya saat dia melihat menara-menara yang menujulang dari gedung tua kampusnya. Naruto bergidik ngeri. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa ngeri setiap kali melihat gedung tua kampusnya dari kejauhan itu. Mirip sebuah kastil tua tak berpenghuni di film-film horror yang sering dilihatnya (lagi).

"Tidak siang tidak malam, sama saja. Heran, kenapa aku betah berada disana," gerutunya kepada diri sendiri.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menginjak tanah bercampur dedaunan dari belakang pohon tempat Naruto bersandar. Naruto secara otomatis menegakkan tubuhnya. Dipasangnya telinganya menajamkan pendengaran. Dia tidak berani bergerak. Dikutukinya dirinya sendiri karena berpikir yang aneh dan sekarang dia tidak tahu apa yanga akan terjadi. Semoga saja dia manusia yang menginjak tanah dan bukan hantu yang melayang-layang mencari teman. Naruto tambah ngeri.

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Naruto semakin menajamkan telinganya. Dia sebenarnya ingin lari, namun tidak bisa. Kakinya terasa terpaku ditempatnya. Semoga saja dia manusia, kata Naruto dalam hatinya berulang-ulang. Naruto memejamkan matanya. Dia berdoa namun juga setengah pasrah kalau itu memang makhluk dari dunia lain. Kalau pun itu makhluk dari alam lain, Naruto berharap makhluk itu baik. Doanya bertambah sekarang.

Langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat di depan Naruto. Naruto merasakan kehadiran sesosok makhluk dihadapannya. Tapi Naruto tidak tahu siapa dia karena masih memejamkan matanya. Naruto masih memejamkan matanya saat dirasanya makhluk itu mendekati dirinya. Dirasakannya hembusan hangat udara di sekitar wajahnya. Naruto perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Dia masih takut tapi dia telah membulatkan tekadnya untuk melihat siapa gerangan sosok yang berada didekatnya tersebut.

"Moga-moga saja manusia, dan kalau pun hantu, semoga hantu yang baik," doa Naruto dalam hati. Tapi tunggu dulu, hantu kan tidak bernapas? Jadi, itu pasti manusia! Hati Naruto berteriak girang. Dia tidak perlu takut.

Mata terbuka sekarang menampakkan safir birunya yang seindah lautan dan langit cerah itu. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berdiri beberapa centi dari tempatnya berdiri. Naruto mendongak karena pemuda itu lebih tinggi darinya. Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Pemuda dihadapannya tersenyum sedikit. Naruto melongo. Sungguh pemandangan yang kontras.

"Kau . . ." Naruto tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Iya, aku," kata pemuda itu.

"Kenapa di sini?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau sendiri kenapa di sini?" pemuda itu balik bertanya.

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan saja," jawab Naruto. Sekarang dia tidak mendongak lagi. Capek kan kalau mendongak terus apalagi sehabis sport jantung. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan, begitu pikirnya.

Naruto sekarang merasa lega karena yang berada dihadapannya adalah seorang manusia tulen, bukan hantu. Pemuda dihadapannya sekarang bergerak agak mundur ke belakang untuk memberi ruang kepada mereka berdua.

"Kau terlihat takut," kata pemuda itu saat melihat Naruto dengan posisinya sekarang.

"Kupikir kau hantu," ujar Naruto sedikit kesal.

Pemuda itu tertawa sebentar, "Kau lucu sekali," katanya.

Naruto melongo lagi, "Apanya?"

"Tidak ada hantu di sini. Hari masih terang," kata pemuda itu geli.

"Yah, namanya orang takut, tidak bisa disalahkan lah," bela Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Terserah kau saja," kata pemuda itu masih dengan nada geli.

Hening.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto kepada pemuda didepannya untuk memecah kesunyian yang canggung.

"Sama denganmu. Bosan di dalam," jawab pemuda itu datar.

"Kau kan ketua senat. Memangnya bisa bolos kapan saja?' tanya Naruto ingin tahu dan sedikit kesal karena ranking pemuda dihapannya yang jelas lebih tinggi darinya, yaitu hanya mahasiswa biasa.

"Tidak ada jadwal kuliah untukku hari Jumat," kata pemuda itu enteng.

"Oh, begitu. Urusanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu bisa diurus yang lain. Urusanku sudah selesai hari ini," jawab pemuda itu.

"Oh, begitu ya," Naruto menerawang.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan sebuah sentuhan hangat di pipi kanannya. Naruto tersentak. Dia dicium!

"Untuk yang kau letakkan di mejaku. Terima kasih," kata pemuda itu lembut setelah mencium Naruto.

Naruto mendongak menatap pemuda didepannya itu. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah pucatnya. Tampan sekali, batin Naruto. Naruto sekali lagi melongo. Wajah Naruto memerah. Manis sekali, batin pemuda didepannya.

"Kau tidak keberatan?" tanya Naruto setelah tidak melongo lagi.

"Tidak sama sekali," jawab pemuda itu.

"Kau sudah membacanya?" tanya Naruto.

Pemuda itu mengangguk," Sudah. Tidak akan kukembalikan," jawab pemuda itu santai.

"Lalu, mau kau taruh mana?" tanya Naruto dengan nada selidik.

"Di mana saja aku mau. Mungkin akan kubawa pulang," jawab pemuda itu.

"Kau sanggup merawatnya?" tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir.

"Menurutmu?" pemuda itu balik bertanya.

Naruto menatapnya. Berpikir sebentar. "Pertanyaan bodoh ya," kata Naruto menunduk malu sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya.

Hening lagi.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto merasakan lagi sebuah sentuhan hangat di pipi kirinya. Sebuah ciuman lagi!

Naruto mendongak dan menatap pemuda itu dengan wajah memerah dan bingung. "Sasuke san, apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya menyeimbangkan saja," jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Hah?" Naruto bingung. Dia berpikir sebentar dan kemudian tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

Demi dewa, Uchiha Sasuke tidak tahan melihat senyuman itu. Dia makhluk paling cantik yang pernah dilihatnya, batin Sasuke. Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto. Naruto kaget. Tapi dia membiarkan Sasuke.

"Maaf kalau tiba-tiba," kata Sasuke pelan. Seumur-umur baru kali ini seorang Uchiha Sasuke meminta maaf karena melakukan sesuatu yang paling diinginkan nomor tiga oleh seluruh fans nya.

Naruto merasa canggung dengan pelukan itu. Tidak tahu berbuat apa. Dengan perlahan-lahan, kedua tangan Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa," kata Naruto.

Mereka saling berpelukan selama beberapa saat. Hangat terasa mengaliri tubuh mereka saat itu. Suasana hening. Masing-masing saling menikmati kehangatan pelukan pasangannya.

"Kalau para fans mu tahu, entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan," kata Naruto di sela-sela pelukannya untuk memecah kesunyian.

"Aku tidak peduli," kata Sasuke cuek.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar komentar Sasuke. Sudah bisa ditebak. Uchiha Sasuke akan melakukan apa yang menurutnya benar.

"Kau sepertinya harus menerima semua pemberian mereka. Sebagai permintaan maaf karena tidak bisa menerima permintaan cinta mereka," kata Naruto menasehati.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan berkata, "Aku tidak ingin."

"Sudah ada orang yang kau sukai?"

"Sekarang sudah."

"Jadi, yang dulu-dulu saat kau menerima pemberian-pemberian itu kau belum mempunyai seseorang yang kau sukai?" tanya Naruto menyelidiki.

"Meskipun belum, aku tidak ingin. Daripada sia-sia diberikan kepadaku," jawab Sasuke sedikit kesal.

Naruto tertawa.

"Sulit membayangkan, pemberianku yang hanya berupa bunga matahari dalam pot bisa diterima olehmu yang banyak menerima pemberian berupa barang-barang yang masuk akal," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, menurutmu pemberianmu itu tidak masuk akal?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalau dilihat dari sudut pandangku, itu masuk akal. Kau tidak suka hal-hal yang manis. Kau tidak suka bau-bauan yang terlalu harum," kata Naruto sambil menghitung dengan jarinya, "Dan kau tidak suka orang yang agresif," Naruto mengakhiri jawabannya dengan menaikkan hitungan jarinya perlahan dan sambil mengedikkan mata.

Sasuke tertawa. "Kau tahu itu?" tanya Sasuke ingin tahu.

Naruto mengangguk, "Begitulah."

"Berapa tahun kau satu sekolah denganku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hmmm . . . " Naruto memiringkan kepalanya mengingat-ingat, "15 tahun kalau tidak salah," jawab Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum.

Sasuke bersiul. "Lama juga ternyata," kata Sasuke. "Dan baru sekarang kau berani menyatakan perasaanmu kepadaku," kata Sasuke bangga.

"Memangnya aku memberikan bunga matahari itu sebagai tanda pernyataan cintaku kepadamu?" tanya Naruto meremehkan.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Kalau pun bukan itu maksudmu, aku tetap akan menganggapmu telah menyatakan perasaanmu," kata Sasuke santai.

Naruto tertawa, "Kau memang Uchiha Sasuke. Kekeraskepalamu itu tidak ada bandingannya," kata Naruto.

"Jadi, katakan padaku, apa maskudmu memberikan bunga matahari itu kepadaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hmmm . . . itu bunga kesukaanku. Kau tahu itu?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Sekarang kau tahu," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Jadi, aku ingin memberikan bunga itu kepadamu karena kau menurutku hanya bunga itu yang cocok untukmu. Tidak harum sama sekali," lanjut Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Dia menatap safir biru Naruto yang indah itu dan kemudian berkata, "Kau memang pintar, rubah kecil," kata Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Senyum lima jari yang akan membuat siap saja terpesona, termasuk Sasuke.

"Bunga matahari memang cocok untukku. Tidak harum dan menarik, tapi mampu membuatku tidak berpaling. Tapi, bunga matahari yang mampu membuatku tidak berpaling bukanlah yang kau berikan kepadaku, melainkan yang sekarang berdiri dihadapanku dengan wajah bersemu merah ini," kata Sasuke hamper seperti berpidato dan kemudian mencium bibir Naruto sekilas.

Naruto terkejut, namun dia kemudian tersenyum dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Sasuke san."

"Jadi, bunga itu untuk merayakan Valentine kemarin?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku tidak merayakan Valentine. Aku tidak suka kalau hari itu tiba," jawab Naruto sedikit gelisah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Karena . . ." Naruto berhenti sebentar, "Di hari itu kejadiannya selalu sama. Kau selalu dikejar-kejar oleh para fansmu dan kau selalu uring-uringan tiap kali hal itu terjadi," lanjut Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian mendekati Naruto, "Jadi, intinya kau cemburu?" goda Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan serius, "Menurutmu?"

Sasuke tiba-tiba melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Naruto dan menariknya mendekat kepadanya. Naruto sedikit kaget tapi tidak keberatan. Dia kemudian membalasnya dengan melingkarkan tangannya ke tengkuk Sasuke.

"Ya. Kau memang cemburu," kata Sasuke lembut di telinga Naruto yang membuat si empunya telinga menjadi merah padam telinga dan wajahnya.

Naruto yang sudah memerah di bagian wajah dan sekitarnya, membuat Sasuke senang. Wajah Naruto yang merah padam itu sungguh membuatnya tambah manis. Segera Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto. Kali ini tidak hanya sekilas melainkan meraup bibir mungil merah muda itu dengan nafsu. Naruto terkejut tentu saja, namun dia membiarkannya. Pelukannya kepada Sasuke semakin mengerat ketika Sasuke telah berhasil memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto. Sasuke memainkan lidahnya di sana. Dengan senang hati Naruto membalas permainan Naruto meskipun awalanya agak kikuk. Sasuke senang dengan perlakuan Naruto terhadapnya. Memanjakan lidahnya seakan sedang berdansa. Gerakan Sasuke yang sangat bernafsu itu membuat pijakan Naruto dan Sasuke beralih. Mereka tidak pada tempatnya semula, melainkan telah berpindah. Naruto telah bersandar di pohon di belakang mereka tadi dengan Sasuke masih menciuminya.

Ciuman itu berlangsung lama. Benang-benang saliva terjuntai dari kedua pasang bibir pemuda itu. Sesekali mereka melepaskan ciuman hanya untuk sekedar mengambil oksigen, namun segera melanjutkannya lagi. Mereka benar-benar menikmati permainan masing-masing. Apalagi Naruto sekarang sudah mulai bisa mengimbangi permainan lidah Sasuke yang luar biasa. Ciuman gaya Perancis mungkin, begitu pikir Naruto di sela-sela permainan mereka berdua.

Di sela-sela ciuman mereka, tangan kanan Sasuke mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan sekarang beralih menuju ke resleting jaket Naruto yang berada di tepat di bawah dagu. Dia menariknya dan membuat jaket Naruto terbuka memperlihatkan t-shirt biru mudanya. Tangan Sasuke yang telah berhasil membuka jaket Naruto, sekerang beralih menyusuri bagian depan tubuh Naruto di balik t-shirtnya. Meraba-raba di sana. Mencari kdua nipple dan mempermainkannya dan membuat Naruto mendesah. Sungguh suara yang seksi, batin Sasuke.

"Sa . . suke. Itu . . . ah . . . "

Sasuke menaikkan t-shirt Naruto untuk memperlihatkan kulit karamelnya yang eksotis. Kemudian, dia melepaskan ciumannya dan membuat Naruto sedikit kecewa. Namun, kekecewaan itu segera terbayar dengan perlakuan Sasuke selanjutnya. Bibir Sasuke yang ahli sekarang menciumi leher Naruto dan kemudian turun untuk mencium dada naruto. Kedua nipple Naruto tidak luput dari jelajahan bibir seksi Sasuke. Sasuke menjilat dan menggigit nipple Naruto berkali-kali yang membuat Naruto mendesah dan mendesah.

Sekarang, Sasuke semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan dia berhenti tepat ketika kepalanya berada di depan celana Naruto. Dia kemudian membuka resleting celana Naruto.

"Sasu . . . ke! Apa yang kau . . . ahhhhh . . . "

Naruto mendesah saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di bagian adik kecilnya. Dia memandang ke bawah dan melihat Sasuke sedang mengulumnya. Maju mundur. Jilat gigit. Berkali-kali membuat Naruto merasakan kenikamatan yang amat sangat.

"Sasuke . . . aku . . . akan . . ."

"Silahkan saja, matahariku," kata Sasuke di sela-sela kegiatannya.

"Sasuke! Arghhhhh . . . ." Naruto menyemburkan isi adik kecilnya yang dengan segera ditelan oleh Sasuke tanpa rasa jijik.

Selesai.

Peluh membasahi mereka berdua. Udara dingin kalah oleh nafsu mereka. Udara masih terasa panas meskipun permainan mereka sudah selesai. Terengah-engah Naruto terduduk di atas salju. Sasuke segera merapikan pakaian Naruto dan memakaikan jaketnya. Meskipun sekarang masih terasa panas, namun sebentar lagi pasti dingin lagi. Dia kemudian duduk di samping Naruto dan menarik Naruto mendekat kepadanya.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak mau melakukannya di kencan pertama," kata Naruto dengan nada kesal.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Maaf terburu-buru. Karena melihatmu saja aku sudah ingin melakukannya denganmu. Kau memang benar-benar cantik, matahariku," kata Sasuke sambil mencium kening Naruto.

"Dasar mesum," kata Naruto sambil mencubit Sasuke. Sasuke hanya meringis.

"Lalu, setelah ini apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Maumu apa?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Naruto berpikir sebentar dan kemudian berkata, "Pertama-tama antar aku pulang. Setelah itu kita putuskan nanti. Pokoknya kau harus bertanggungjawab atas aksimu tadi."

Sasuke menarik wajah Naruto mendekat kearahnya. Wajah mereka berdua sekarang sangat dekat sekali. "Baiklah, sayangku. Memang hari terbaik untuk merayakan Valentine," kata Sasuke sambil mencium bibir Naruto sekilas.

"Well, Sasuke san, its not a Valentine Day. And I don't like that day," kata Naruto mengingatkan.

"Ah, ya. Aku lupa," ujar Sasuke menyadari kesalahannya.

"Karena kasih sayang adalah setiap hari," lanjut Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan berdiri.

"Tentu saja. Kita pulang sekarang," Sasuke berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk pantatnya.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju gedung tua kampus mereka yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa sama sekali tidak mengerikan, malah terlihat indah sekali bagi Naruto. Mungkin ini pengaruh tadi, batinnya geli.

**The End**


End file.
